


Who

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bondage, Gay, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	Who

Who  
One Shot  
2K3   
Mature  
Tcest  
Bondage

 

Leonardo set about his room, lighting incense and candles. It was his time. The one time in the day when his family knew not to bother him. 

Most days, he meditated, finding inner peace and tranquility. 

Most days. 

Then there were days where he was restless and, try as he might, he could not calm his mind. Today was one of those days. Just the thought of giving in to his desires had his erection starting to grow. 

Deep down he wished he could rid himself of such desires. They were a distraction, an embarrassment, an inconvenience. If he could just train his mind….

Sadly, as he got older, instead of diminishing his desires became more demanding. The more he tried to push them away, the stronger they became. In the end, he ended up giving in to them, grateful that he had already established this time of solitude. 

His nightstand was a solid, rectangular box that had a drawer on the top and a door below it. He removed the few books he kept stored inside the small cubby and then removed the bottom. There he kept the box that held his toys. 

He pressed the suction cup at the base of his dildo firmly against the ground to secure it in place and placed a pillow in front of it to cushion his knees. 

That used to be enough. 

Now, when he finished prepping himself, he plugged his ear-slits and used a blindfold. Then he wrapped a rope around his wrists behind his back. Holding the ends in his hands, he pulled them tight to give the illusion of being bound. 

The process further fueled his arousal, his erection full by the time he was done. Carefully, he lowered himself down on the dildo. Using his tail, he held it in place until it was deep enough. 

He longed for an actual partner instead of the faceless one he fantasized. He imagined his partner’s moan as his swollen cock was engulfed. Losing himself in the fantasy, he could almost hear his partner and feel the gentle caress on his thigh.

Leo stopped. That wasn’t his imagination. Someone was in the room with him. 

He was sure he had locked the door. He had been so lost in feeding his need that whoever it was, was able to approach him without him knowing. 

Blindfolded and ears plugged, Leo could not see or hear anything. The musk of the incense over powered the scent of whoever was with him. He had no idea who it was. The two fingers that touched him were the only indication that it was one of his brothers. 

A rush of mortified shame filled him. Panicked, he moved to get up. 

Before he could do anything, he was pushed forward and he felt his brother move behind him. He was now ass up. Shock robbed him of coherent though. The rope around his wrists was tightened and tied. He was at the mercy of his brother, and his mind was still trying to decide how to react. 

His brother squeezed his bottom and ran a thumb over Leo’s well prepped hole. Then his brother slid the hard shaft of his cock between Leo’s butt cheeks a few times before pressing the tip to Leo’s entrance. There he stopped, waiting while massaging Leo’s buttocks. 

Was this really happening?

There was no doubt in Leo’s mind, that if he said no, his brother would unbind his hands and leave. None of his brothers were capable of rape. 

His need was the first thing to regain control of his mind and it drowned out any lingering shame. “Yes,” Leo whispered, his breath hitching. 

It was all his brother needed. 

Firm hands gripped his hips and his brother thrust into him, fast and hard. It was what Leo had been craving. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. Holding his breath, Leo did his best not to churr or risk announcing to the lair what was happening. 

The intensity of the situation brought him to completion quickly. His orgasm came at a rush, leaving his head spinning. His brother staggered, then sped up before pressing in deep to finish. The feeling of his brother’s cock pulsating inside him and the warmth of his seed filling him, was a satisfying sensation. 

It was over as quickly as it had started. The blissful high that followed was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. 

His brother pulled out, leaving a hand on Leo’s carapace so that he would know that he hadn’t left. They both needed the chance to catch their breath. 

Conflicting emotions filled him. There was shame and a little bit of disgust but there was also a feeling of absolute bliss and elation. The more Leo thought about it the more he knew that he didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. It was too good to never do again.

The only problem was, did his brother feel the same? 

“Come back tomorrow night,” Leo requested. “I’ll have the same setup ready. I will even be blindfolded again.”

A few moments passed where neither of them moved. Then, trembling hands worked to loosen the knots but didn’t fully untie Leo’s hands. He was left to free himself and by the time he was able to pull the blindfold off, his brother was gone. 

Leo looked behind him to see that the dildo had been tossed across the floor. Finding his legs, Leo got to his feet and began cleaning up. If his brother didn’t want his identity known, Leo would give him time to clean himself. 

When Leo left his room, he found Raph in the dojo, Mikey playing a video game, and Don in front of his computer. None of them looked as if they were hiding something, each of them able to look Leo in the eyes without hesitation. 

Leo didn’t know if he should be worried or proud. 

The next night, Leo set up his room, tied on his blindfold, plugged his ears, and waited. When he felt the gentle touch on his thigh, his excitement surged. His brother had returned and continued to return every night after that. 

It continued for like that for several months. 

After a while, his brother came up with more creative ways of tying him up. At first, it was exciting, not knowing who it was. But, as time passed, the need to know began gnawing at Leo. He wanted more than just a sexual relationship. It’s the one thing that he had truly been longing for. 

Leo was on his back, arms up, tied behind his head. His brother was sitting between his legs, grinding into him while stroking his cock. 

Fear of how his brother would react kept him from enjoying it. What if he didn’t want to be known? Leo didn’t want to lose what he had. 

His brother must have sensed something was wrong. He stopped moving and caressed Leo’s cheek as if to ask. The heady scent from Leo’s arousal masked his brother’s. 

Leo took a few steading breaths before admitting what was bothering him. “I want to know who you are. I need to know.”

The hand left his cheek and rested on his chest. 

“Please.”

Leo could sense the hesitation in his brother’s movements as he pulled the blindfold from Leo’s eyes. 

Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Leo looked up at his brother’s face. “Mikey?”

Embarrassed, Mikey looked down. His lips moved but Leo couldn’t see his mouth well enough to read them. 

“My ears are plugged,” Leo reminded him. “I can’t hear you.”

Mikey carefully pulled the plugs from, Leo’s ear slits. “Are you disappointed?”

Leo shook his head. “No. Why would I be?”

Mikey smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. “Good. I was afraid you were hoping I was Raph or Don.”

“I honestly didn’t have a preference,” Leo admitted. “I am surprised. Out of the three of you, I didn’t expect you to be able to keep the secret for so long.”

Mikey ran his hands down Leo’s thighs and cupped Leo’s bottom. “I didn’t want to do anything to screw this up. If you didn’t want to know who I was, I wasn’t gonna do anything that would give you a clue. I really like doing this.”

“Me too,” Leo said. “But, I thought you were the one who wanted to keep your identity a secret.”

Mikey laughed. 

“Keep going,” Leo requested, running his bottom lip through his teeth. “We weren’t done.”

No longer needing to stay back for fear of Leo figuring out who he was through scent, Mikey shifted his position so that he was over Leo, instead of sitting between his legs. In this new position, they were able to look into each other’s eyes while Mikey continued to move. Being able to see him was definitely an improvement. 

Caught up in the moment, Leo lifted his head for their first kiss. It was short and sweet, their closed mouths pressing against each other for a moment before Leo rested his head back on the pillow. “I love you.”

Mikey’s rhythm slowed and a soft smile turned up the corner of his mouth. “I love you too.” Then he leaned in for another. This time their lips parted and their tongues met. It was no surprise that Mikey’s taste was sweet.

They continued the kiss as they moved together. Leo finished first and Mikey was soon to follow. “It feels so good,” Mikey hummed, kissing Leo’s neck. “You get so tight when you cum.” 

After a few finishing thrusts, Mikey flopped down on the bed with a satisfied sigh. 

They both took a minute to catch their breath and simply bask in the afterglow. Mikey was the first to speak. “So…, you like being tied up.”

“Yeah,” Leo replied. “I like bondage but not S and M. I have no desire for pain.”

Rolling to face Leo, Mikey propped himself up with his hand. “I figured that out when you said no that time I gave your ass a test slap.” He lifted the blindfold. “Will we be using this again?”

Leo shook his head. “I like being able to see you better. I used that so I could have the fantasy, I don’t need it anymore.”

Mikey took in a sharp intake of breath. “Raph and Don aren’t gonna be happy about that.”

“What?” Leo’s heart jumped into his throat. 

“We were taking turns,” Mikey replied as if it were nothing. 

Dumbfounded, he looked at Mikey in shocked disbelief as he tried to wrap his mind around what Mikey was saying. 

“You should see your face,” Mikey said with a burst of laughter. “Oh, my god. That was funny.”

“You’re an ass,” Leo said, relived that it was just a joke. “Now I have a question. Why were you in my room when you knew you weren’t supposed to be?”

“Well.” Micky lay back to look up at the ceiling. “My game system was messed up. I got bored and decided to bother you, like I used to when we were little. I picked the lock, but when I saw what you were doing I freaked out and ran to my room. I ended up jerking off. The image of you was all I could think about for a while. So, I listened by your door for the next time you did it, picked the lock and went for it.”

Leo struggled to sit up so he could look down at Mikey. “You mean you came in my room before that first time and you didn’t show any signs of knowing?”

Mikey’s smiled. “I’m better at keeping secrets than you guys think.”

“Apparently so. Untie me,” Leo requested, turning his back to Mikey. “My hands are starting to hurt.”

“Now that we don’t have to worry about keeping my identity a secret, we can talk and try new things,” Mikey said while he worked the knots loose. 

With his hands freed, Leo lowered them to his lap and began rubbing them together to work feeling back into them. “I’d like that.”

“What about toys?” Mikey asked, taking Leo’s hands and massaging them. 

“What kind?” Leo asked in turn. 

Mikey shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. “Maybe we can figure out a way to suspend you.”

Leo chuckled and shook his head. “Everything we use needs to be able to be hidden.”

“We can bring the dildo back into play and I have a fleshlight,” Mikey offered. 

“That we can use,” Leo replied with a smile. 

“Do you ever want to switch things up?” Mikey asked. 

Leo thought for a moment. “Like…, me tying you up?” If he was honest, he would rather not. He liked being the one tied. But, if Mikey wanted to try it, he would be willing. 

“No.” Mikey shook his head, much to Leo’s relief. “You’d still be the one tied up. But, I could ride you for a change.”

“I would like that,” Leo said. 

“We can try it next time,” Mikey said. “Give your ass a break.”

“Mikey?”

“Yeah, Leo.”

“I’m glad you broke the rules and came into my room.”

“Me too.”


End file.
